ozx_wrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Backyard / Training Archives
This page will be dedicated to the Backyard Archives created between 2006 and 2010. We are also including the PWAQ Proving Ground / AWGP Events in this page solely because of their filming location and the fact they were training / developmental matches. 2006 * August 27 2006 Jason West vs Brady French * September 3 2006 Jason West and Brady French vs Josh and Tim Ives * September 10 2006 Curtis West vs Tim Ives * September 17 2006 Jason West vs Curtis West * September 24 2006 Josh Ives vs Brady French AWL NewWorld Championship * October 1 2006 Brady French vs Jason West * October 2 2006 Brady French vs Jason West * October 2 2006 Josh Ives vs Curtis West * October 8 2006 Gauntlet Match Part 1,Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 * October 15 2006 Brady French vs Tim Ives vs Josh Ives AWL Championship * October 22 2006 Brady French and Josh Ives vs Jason West and Tim Ives * October 29 2006 Josh's Payback * November 5 2006 Josh Ives vs Silver Shining * November 26 2006 Brady French vs Tim Ives AWL Championship * December 3 2006 Battle Royal * December 10 2006 Brady French vs Tim Ives * December 17 2006 Brady French vs Josh Ives * December 17 2006 Curtis West vs Jason West * December 24 2006 Brady French vs Jason West AWL Championship * December 31 2006 Brady French vs Jason West AWL Championship 2007 * January 7 2007 Josh Ives vs Curtis West UQ Championship * January 7 2007 Tim Iives vs Jason West 2008 WWC April 20 - Thriller # All American Gangster vs Great Gaza - British Empire Championship # Raiden Devil vs Hairdresser # Bracken Ridge Brawler vs Korean Krusher # Wade Mitchells vs Superstar Jacobs WWC June 21 - No Justice # Great Gaza vs Teenage Nightmare - British Empire Championship # Bracken Ridge Brawler vs Headhunter (PJ Twizted) # James Stevens vs Superstar Jacobs # Great Gaza vs Wade Mitchells # Wade Mitchells vs Superstar Jacobs 2009 WWC January 4 - Thriller # Azzacadabra vs Wade Mitchells - WWC Championship # Inteviews # Yard 03 Andrew Vegetables vs The Outlaw WWC April 19 - Return to Paradise # Luke the Bully vs Herman the German # Konvict vs Ryan Phoenix # Ambushed # Ryan Ricard vs Macca Damian # Azzakadabra vs Jaxon Hart # Ronnie Chryst RC Sic vs Atticus Floyd WWC September 20 - Neon Genesis # Wade Mitchells vs James Stevens # Rory Guinness vs Korean Krusher # Wade Mitchells vs Korean Krusher WWC Championship WWC October 18 - No Justice # James Stevens vs Wade Mitchells - British Empire Championship # Atticus Floyd vs Luke the Bully # Ryan Phoenix vs Konvict # Superstar Jacobs vs Wade Mitchells WWC December 6 - Dirty December # Luke the Bully vs Atticus Floyd # Superstar Jacobs vs Wade Mitchells 2010 WWC March Thriller # Battle Royal WWC May Rabid Revenge # Azzakadabra vs James Stevens - British Empire Heavyweight Championship # Wade Mitchell vs Kid Punk # Luke the Bully vs Korean Krusher - WWC Championship Logos Yard AWL Logo.png Yard FTWA Logo.png Yard TNTW Logo.png PWAQ Proving Ground Shield.png